1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches and more particularly pertains to a new spring, biased trailer hitch system for providing a secure connection between a hitch receiver and a trailer hitch while permitting some spring biased cushioning to the connection to reduce stress on the connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer hitches is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailer hitches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,534; U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,006; U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,940; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,541; U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,184; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,126.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new spring biased trailer hitch system. The inventive device includes a slotted hitch receiver, a ball hitch having a longitudinal bore, a connection member extending through the bore in the ball hitch, a spring assembly for biasing the connection member, and a connection securement device for coupling the hitch receiver to the ball hitch such that the spring assembly biases the hitch receiver towards the ball hitch.
In these respects, the spring, biased trailer hitch system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a secure connection between a hitch receiver and a trailer hitch while permitting some spring biased cushioning to the connection to reduce stress on the connection.